Amazing Spidey One-Shots
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots in the Amazing Spiderman movie universe! Ideas and suggestions are welcome, pairings may vary and may cross over with other Marvel films!


Amazing Spidey One-Shots

Chapter 1: Electro

**First of a series! These are series of oneshots set in the universe of the Amazing Spiderman movie! I may be crossing over into other marvel film franchises as well! I read that in the sequel Jamie Foxx will be playing Electro and at firs the will be trying to be Spidey's partner and this gave me this idea!**

Max Dillon had sighed during his job as a night shift foreman in an Oscorp lab which was used to create more technology with the intention of filling the already huge wallet of Norman Osborn.

A few days ago his mother had completely forgot his birthday until he reminded her and she tried to make up for it by paying for them to go out to the theatre that night, which was a nice gesture he admitted.

He was walking about until he slipped on a puddle of coffee another employee had split causing him to bump into tubes of chemicals Oscorp had been using for their more "controversial" experiments.

He ran outside screaming as the chemicals soaked themselves into his skin and he didn't notice where he was going until he ran into a broken power cable being shocked by the wires.

The combination of the chemicals and the electricity going through his body somehow managed to ease the pain and once he looked as his hands he saw they were slowly turning blue.

**2 months later**

Max was busy watching TV in his apartment, since the accident he managed to make it out okay, since he then he had started going out with a fellow employee at the lab.

He saw on the news report that recently escaped serial killer Cletus Carnage (who due to the amount of deaths and destruction his rampages included was nicknamed "Carnage" by the media) was holding up a veterans hospital and demanded that he got a million dollars within two hours or he would kill the hostages inside (though it was likely he would kill them anyway).

He then got up and put the hood of his jumper up as his skin turned blue. The accident somehow gave him electrical powers which he managed to control with regular practice and it turned his skin blue when he used them.

He then got out his window and climbed to the top of his apartment. He then saw Spiderman swinging by.

"Ready partner?" he asked as he lifted Max to his back. Max just grinned right back.

Max idolised the hero since he saw him on the bridge during the rampage of the monster that the newspapers dubbed "the Lizard!" After getting his powers he began helping Spiderman fight crime taking the name "Electro" and Spidey even accepted him as his partner.

They had revealed their identities to eachother and Max was shocked to see his hero was young enough to be his kid brother.

At the veterans hospital Cletus was waiting for the two hours to be up so he could kill the hostages. "Hey Cletus Kasady right?" Spiderman said as he swung right through the window.

Kasady growled as he took a knife and began trying to attack Spiderman only for him to dodge his attempts.

Ten minutes later he was finally tired and took a gun saying "get away web-freak or I will kill the hostages!"

Spiderman looked around and asked "What hostages?"

Cletus looked around and saw the only other person with them was a grinning Electro. During the time Kasady was distracted with Spidey Electro had entered and freed the hostages.

When the police came to the room minutes later they had only found Kasady webbed to a support beam with his mouth webbed up as well and a note saying:

**Courtesy of Spiderman & Electro-**

**Your Friendly neighbourhood watch!**

In the Hellicarrier the flying base of the anti terrorist group S.H.I. . Nick Fury the director was in his office watching a news report of Spiderman and Electro on his monitor.

He then faced his deputy director Maria Hill and said "Hill get Stillwell to New York, see if you can recruit the two known as Spiderman and Electro into the Avengers Initiative!"

**What do you think? **


End file.
